satellite mind
by McMuffin
Summary: Mark only remembers the important things, like how fun showers can be, for example. Mark/Teddy porn.


_How freakin' HOT are Mark and Teddy? I cannot wait for the next episode, because damn, their sex scene is going to be hot...  
Beta read by mcsteamyshottt, enjoy. :)_

_

* * *

_

It started with lunch, not their lunch date, but the time when she sat with the attending group and he made sexual comment after sexual comment. She'd never met a man like him, one who seemed like an ass, but was so easy to like. She was attracted to him from the beginning, but was still completely in love with Owen when he first asked her out. Then when he asked her out for what was technically the second time, she said yes because, hey, he seemed the type to instantly cheer her up and make her forget her unrequited love.

Then their one lunch date became one lunch date and two dinner dates, and then seven dinner dates, and once they passed twenty she lost count because sleepovers? Don't really count as dates. Besides, Mark isn't the type to keep count of how many dates they've gone on, or when their third month anniversary is, and this is rubbing off on her precise, routine, military mind. She doesn't usually mind, but sometimes, sometimes his laid back attitude is too relaxed for her liking.

"Mark, I think it's Callie's birthday today," Teddy says as she sticks her head in through the bathroom door, only just out of bed.

"Is it?" He runs his hands all over his pecs, soaping them up and making Teddy instinctively lick her lips.

"Y-Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is... Come on, you're her best friend, you should know when it is!"

He shrugs. "Cal knows I won't remember until I hear someone else tell her happy birthday- it's how I am with every celebration, someone always has to remind me about them."

"So you don't even remember Christmas?" She leans against the doorframe, arms folded as she watches him rinse the soap off of his chest.

"Nah, all the bright lights remind me." He smirks at her and tilts his head back under the water.

"Thanksgiving?"

"Turkeys everywhere."

"Your birthday?" Her voice is getting more and more exasperated.

"People wishing me a happy birthday," he says with a smirk as he pulls his face back from the water.

"What the hell? Why don't you remember things?!" Her brow furrows as she steps closer to the shower.

He shrugs. "They weren't important growing up, so I just... I don't care about remembering them."

Her face softens as she realizes he is hinting at his all too unspoken childhood.

"What I do remember though? I only remember two important dates- well, one. I remember your birthday."

She smiles and opens the glass door to the shower a little. "What's the other one?"

"Our kid's birthday, whenever that is." He grins at her. "I want to have a child with you, Teddy."

Her smile widens to a grin and she motions for him to lean forward so she can kiss him softly.

"I love you, Teddy, and while I may not remember dates, I remember all the things like you hate sleeping on your side unless I'm spooning you because it means you have your back to something, you're unprotected. I remember that you hate honey on your toast and that you need four teaspoons of sugar in your morning coffee, but take it black during the day. I remember that the scar on your ankle is from a crazy "I heart NY" tattoo you got when drunk as a teenager." He pauses to smile at her and notice the front of her pajamas are getting wet from the spray.

She gives a slight nod of her head as if urging him to continue.

"I also remember that you've never had shower sex before... And you'd love to try it." He smirks and tugs her into the shower.

"Mark! Clothes!" She squeals.

He pulls her pajama pants down her legs in one swift motion and kicks them out of the shower.

"What clothes?" He asks as he peels her soaked tank top off of her body, exposing her naked breasts to him.

He wraps his arms around her, tugging her body flush against his and receiving a giggle from her. She's nervous, he can tell, and he presses a soft kiss behind her left ear to calm her down. He feels her start to relax in his arms and she sighs as the hot water trails down her back. Her hands rest on his back, and his are starting to roam hers. He traces the curve of her spine while his lips explore her neck.

She's sighing contently with his soft touches, and she tilts her head to capture his lips with hers, gasping a little as his tongue probes her mouth. She'll never get over the sensations of his tongue exploring her mouth no matter how often it happens. His hands tangle in her blonde hair, and hers grasp the toned flesh of his butt.

"Ma-ark," she breathes out as she feels his erection pressing into her thigh.

He smirks and presses her up against the wall, his lips trailing down her chest to her breasts. His tongue finds the hardened pink peak of her right breast and swirls around it as his hands reach up to cup her warm breasts. His lips trail around her soft flesh, his fingers gently rolling her nipples between them, causing her to gasp and run her fingers through his hair.

His lips trail lower down her toned body and she squeals when she realizes she no longer has two feet on the floor. But his strong arms hold her in place, and she forgets those thoughts when his tongue plunges inside her core. She closes her eyes and focuses on just feeling everything- Mark's lips on her clit, his tongue dipping in and out of her moist heat, his hands gripping her hips, thumbs lightly swirling against her hipbone. The cool tile presses against her back and echoes every gasp, whimper and moan she makes.

He has her coming within minutes, her chest heaving and her muscles clenching tightly around him. He laps up her juices and slowly kisses his way up to her collarbone, sucking over the skin lightly as she slowly stops shaking.

"Oh God, Mark..." She whispers, looping her arms over his shoulders. He stares into her eyes and slides his length into her core, knowing what she wants.

She whimpers and he allows her to adjust herself, wrapping her legs around his body, before he presses her against the wall and slowly thrusts inside of her. She grips onto his shoulders, keeping herself steady as he moves within her. Her long hair falls over his face as she tips her head forward, and her breasts push up into his chin. She clenches and unclenches her muscles around his member as he alternates between fast and slow.

His lips attach to her neck and hers part in an almost constant stream of moans. The shower beats water down on them and mixes with their sweat as they move together. His tongue slides over her hot skin, and she digs the heels of her feet into his ass, pushing him deep within her walls. She's tight and slippery for him, and his throbbing member has sensations running through it like no other.

He mutters her name into her neck as he comes in unison with her, spurting in deep as she sinks her nails into his shoulders and moans his name.

"Mark... Oh god..." she whispers, sloppily pressing her lips to his cheek before leaning her head back against the tile and letting her chest heave and body relax.

"You're beautiful, Teddy..." he says as he pulls out of her, supporting her as she stands on wobbly legs.

She leans into his chest, closing her eyes to prevent any water from entering and smiles.

"I love you."

He presses his lips to her forehead, grinning and feeling very, very satisfied. "I love you too... And _that_ is how you have shower sex."

"We should do this every morning..." she mumbles as his arms encircle her.

"I'll remember that."

_

* * *

Reviews would be lovely. :)_


End file.
